Truly Rare
by Kakimasu Dreams
Summary: Tenchi Masaki has yet another girl living in his home but this one serves more of a purpose in his life and his desision.
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo nor any of the characters in this story except for Maki and Shinto

(A/N: This is my first published fanfiction and I decided not to write the beginning just explain it, Enjoy!)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Maki: (meaning truly rare) A 17 year old girl with short golden brown hair that hung 2 ½ inches from her shoulders ragged bangs that were slightly longer in the middle making a heart shape framed by her bangs on her forehead, she had soft light green eyes and an interesting story. Tenchi had found her asleep beneath a Sakura tree (cherry tree) the petals from its flowers falling upon her; she had a bruise on her left cheek, a blood stain on her shirt on her right shoulder and the same on the left side of her stomach.

            He brought her back to his house were they learned her story. She was attacked by a bounty hunter by the name of Shinto. She escaped with her wounds and no place to stay. And so she became the newest member of the household. She now works at a pet store saving money for her own place and is Tenchi talking friend, confiding in her and receiving help with his problems along with hearing hers.

            Shinto: A 25 year old (by looks) bounty hunter gone crazy. He is now evil enemy #1 in the Masaki house. He looks a bit like Tenchi only his hair is spiked and 2inches long has red stripes on the side of his face, gray eyes and always wares black pants a black kimono like shirt and a red sash.


	2. Midnight Meetings

            Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo only Maki and Shinto in this story

                        (A/N: This is the real first chapter, Enjoy!)

Chapter 2: Midnight meetings

Maki sat up in bed coughing, a dry cough 'not a good sign, I hope I'm not coming down with a cold' *she sighed* All of a sudden there was a knock at the door and Tenchi's voice was heard through it "Miss Maki are you alright in there?" She slipped on a thin white robe, with blue and purple flower on it, over her light blue tank top and pajama pants then walked to the door.

Tenchi saw the door open and her head poked out. The two peaces of hair at the end of her bangs, that went slightly lower then her hair, tied in the middle with tiny rubber bands, hung in her face. Tenchi began to wonder 'does she sleep with those things in?' Maki smiled at him and snapped him out of his thought "I'm fine" Tenchi smiled back and said "well I was going down stairs fro a midnight snack cause I couldn't sleep care to join me?" "Sure, even though it's 4 and ½ hours past mid night why not?" she replied and the two went down stairs.

            Tenchi put a tea kettle full of water on the stove and got out some gram crackers "you don't mind having hot chocolate and gram crackers do you?" Maki shook her head and asked "do you mind if I help?" Tenchi laughed "you certainly don't like having things done for you do you?" "nope" "ok then you can make the hot chocolate after the water is ready" Maki sat down on a stool placed in the kitchen "fine with me" Tenchi sat on the stool next to her.

            "So Tenchi if I'm correct you have a decision on hand, and you can't talk to Mihoshi cause she's well her, can't talk to Washu because she's so busy, Sasami's too young, Kiyone doesn't seem like the type to chat with on the subject, Aeka and Ryoko are the ones in question so not them, your grandfather doesn't want anything to do with it and your dad is well a pervert so you can't talk to him about it." *sigh* "I guess that leaves me." Maki smiled at him and Tenchi just stared 'she's only been here for ½ a day and she already knows it all' Maki took a bite out of a graham cracker and swollowed it to say "so I suppose you wouldn't mind hearing my opinion on the two?" Tenchi scratched the back of his head "you certainly are forward about things aren't you?" Maki giggled "only when I feel comfortable around that person, and I'll your answer as a yes." She handed him a graham cracker and took a bite out of hers before continuing.

"Ok, I'll start with Aeka, she's a bit snobby but kind hearted, pretty, smart, is the princess of Jurai, and loves you very much, even though to me it appears to be more of a crush because you were kind to her in a different way, she also seems to fight over you because Ryoko wants you, just like they fought over the remote and the last cookie today, she also is the one to make the first blow." 

Maki took a deep breath and ate the last bite out of her graham cracker while Tenchi just sat there nodding his head and chewing. "Ok, Ryoko's turn, she's got quite the attitude, a bit of a temper and tends to blow things up, she appears to love you just as much as Aeka maybe more, the only difference is the way she flirts, she feels her way is safer so she will not get hurt, that is unless you yell at her. Ryoko has a firry spirit and a strong personality she just happens to be a wanted criminal but I believe she is past that stage of her life."

 Tenchi sat there his right eye twitching 'she knows them so well, exactly as I do….maybe I should stop her….to late' and so Maki began talking again "your problem is that you look at it the wrong way." Tenchi looked at her confused "I look at what the wrong way?" Maki shook her head "the way you should choose, number one: you try and figure out which one loves you more that way the other one would be less hurt, number two: you try to see your self in the future with that person and the one you can must mean that's the one for you…correct?"  Again Tenchi was twitching "yes" Maki sighed "look the problem with this is, Ryoko appears to love you more so you lean towards her but….since Aeka is the princess of Jurai you know what the future would be like so you can picture it, but with Ryoko you can't cause there is no certain future." Tenchi sighed "then how do I choose?" 

Maki rolled her eyes at him "by looking into you heart, duh, its how you feel not how they feel, I can help you get some time alone with each of them separate so you can figure your feelings out" Tenchi stared at the floor "thanks" Maki just took another cracker and began to eat it, just as the water began to boil.

(A/N: hope you liked it please review it!)


	3. Friendly Fighting and the Morning After

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo or anything else on this fanfic except for Maki and Shinto

(A/N: Will Maki win Tenchi's heart? Or is she really just trying to help?)

Chapter Three: Friendly Fighting and the morning after

            Maki walked over to the tea kettle and poured the bouling water into the two cups, as she stirred the hot chocolate in she began to talk "So Tenchi how come you couldn't sleep?" Tenchi shrugged as she placed his hot chocolate in front of him and sat down "don't know, just woke up and couldn't go to sleep, to much frustraition I think" Maki smirked "I could help you with that." Tenchi looked a little scared 'd@mn that sounded just like Ryoko' Maki quickly covered up her mistake "not like that! You do spend too much time listeng to Ryoko, anyways as I was saying…" she took a sip of her drink "maybe I could help you work out your frustration, maybe if you tried sparing? You know take all your anger out on your oponent."

            Tenchi thought about this suggestion and then came to a conclusion, whiping away his coa coa mustash he replied "yeah but you wouldn't want to spar in the middle of the night would you?" "Only time I could, Ryoko and Aeka would kill me other wise" "so it's agreed" "sure thing" 'this is going to be interesting' thought Tenchi as the two of them finished there drinks and went up stairs to get dressed.

***~5 minuted later~***

            Maki and Tenchi stood out in the yard, Maki wore a loose dark blue T-shirt and a pair of shorts and Techi wore a white T-shirt and brown pants, each held a wooden sword. "Go through every situation that has ever angered you from petty fights up to your enemies; never know you could discover something in the back of your head." And so they began, Tenchi doing just as he had instructed, as he thought of worse things Maki did the same trying to match her skills to his, both took many blows and Maki soon found her self striving just to block his attacks. Inside Tenchi's mind he was thinking of Kagoto, how he kidnapped Aeka, Maki got pushed back a foot while blocking his blow, how Kagoto nearly killed his grandfather, Maki had to jump back three feet to miss his blow, and how he almost killed Ryoko, and there is was Maki flew back 10 feet by his blow that she just bearly blocked, she kneeled there, one knee on the ground the other not, both hands holder her up, she was sweating a breathing hard, and yet tenchi just a bit of a sweat.

            "Are you ok?" Tenchi asked concerned "yeah, it apears you have learned something" Tenchi laughed "yeah I have, it's time to stop though, the sun is rising which means we've been fighting for 2 hours and we should get cleaned up and get some sleep, we have to get up in 2 hours." Maki stood all the way up "yeah, good idea" and so they went into the house, and sure enough 15 minutes later both were sound asleep in there own beds.

***~****8 O'clock**** the next morning~***

Tenchi knocked on Maki's door "miss Maki it is time to get up breakfast will be ready in a few minutes" he heard some russling and moaning and his answer came "mm hmm I'll *yawn* be down in one moment" and so Tenchi proceded down the hall. When Tenchi got to the dining room only to be greeted by Ryoko's arms around him Aeka's angry face right behind her "Ryoko please get off….Ryoko…..oh look breakfast is ready" Ryoko quickly let go and returned to the table to stuff her mouth with the waffles Sasami made, Maki joined them only moments later wearing a white T-shirt that said "Inuyasha" across the chest, in Japanese. Tenchi watched as she slumped down in her seat and began eating, her cheek were flushed and she was quite pale 'I hope she isn't come down with a cold' "Maki you do not look so well this morning is everything all right?" Maki looked up at him, a smileon her face, her cheeks no longer flushed and she replied "I'm doing just fine!" and winked, and for that moment she looked like the most care free, happiest, healthiest girl in the world, but that quickly faded and as she tried to keep the happy look he noticed she still looked quite pale.

            About 2 hours after breakfast Maki noticed the looks she was receiving from Ryoko and Aeka, she looked torwards Tenchi and there eyes met, he could tell she was going to do something "Ryoko, would you assist me while I sweep around the shrine?" Ryoko gave her a bored look "Now why would I want to do that?" Aeka gave her a foul look "because then Maki here would be helping you seem like an actual person not some lazy demon like you are" she laughed evily 'I'll show you lazy' Ryoko opened her mouth to say something but Maki intervened "princess?" "Yes?" "Shove it" 'there that was quick and easy' thought Maki "why I'd never!" Maki just ignored her and turned to Ryoko "if you want to prove her wrong you'll come with me" and so they went up to the shrine.

            Tenchi got the hint and invited Aeka on a walk with him, they talked and such but mostly just walked. When they got back, a ½ hour later, Ryoko wrapped her arms around him "oh Tenchi I missed you so much! Don't ever leave me again!" Aeka's face turned red "why you…take your hands off of lord Tenchi this minute!" Maki all of a sudden came out of the house "oh miss Aeka... Aeka!... PRINCESS!" Aeka finally turned around "what?" "oh nothing you just get to help me and Sasami clean the livng room!" Aeka sighed and stormed away. Tenchi and Ryoko went to the dock on the lake and sat down and talked for a half an hour.

            Tenchi walked into the house and Maki greeted him with a weary smile 'she looks like she's about to pass out' "hello Maki, are you sure your ok you really don't look well" Maki shook her head which made her wobble "no I don't feel very well either" she admitted defeat "I'm going to go take a knap you can deal with those two, every since you decided to have a ½ hour to your self I've had to deal with making sure they don't blow up the house, they both now officially hate me and they aren't in the best of moods "ok well see you at lunch Maki" "see ya Tenchi" and so she went up to her room and he went into the war zone 'god I miss school' was his last fleeting thought.

(A/N: it's a lot of typing so you better give me goos reviews!)


	4. Meetings and Decisions

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is Sakura and my evil dude…

(A/N: sorry about the chapters being short, hopefully I can get them to be longer)

Chapter Four:  Meetings and Decisions

            Lunch was called and everyone decided to eat despite there missing family member, moments later Maki came racing down the stairs, she grabbed her black leather jacket and all that was heard was "shootshootshoot shoot!" Tenchi stared at her "what's the matter Maki?" she stopped briefly "I forgot I have a job interview! And I only have like fifteen minutes to get there!" Tenchi got up quickly "I'll drive you" He stuffed a roll in his mouth, grabbed another one for the road and grabbed the keys to his car as they ran out the door. Everyone just stared at where the two once were.

            Tenchi handed Maki the other roll and the two ate as he drove into town, soon enough the car pulled in front of "Car 4 Pet shop" Maki got out of the car "you can go home if you want" "naw, I think I'll stay here it'll give me some time to think." Maki waved and walked into the pet shop.

            Tenchi sat there deep in thought 'well I guess it's time I choose, it's amazing this girl comes into my life, one day later she knows everything and straightens out my life, well I've made my choice, she beautiful, kind even though she tries to hide it, and I can feel comfortable around her, despite her heritage.' 

           Tenchi sighed 'I guess I can have a day of fun before things get hectic, yeah I'll send Ryoko, Aeka, Sasami, Mihoshi, Kyone and Washu shopping in the morning, that way I'll have the morning to my self and have time to thank Maki and we'll go shopping for a while and meet everybody for lunch, yeah that's a good plan."

            He had been in such deep thought he didn't notice Maki knocking on the window "Tenchi….Tenchi…TENCHI!" He jumped up in his seat and banged his head against the roof of the car "what? Oh sorry" and he unlocked the door. Maki hopped in the car and laughed "you really need to stay on earth" Tenchi just started the car and told her his plan.

***~The Next Morning, ****8:30am****~***

            Maki stepped out of the kitchen with a plate of small pancakes, she placed it on the table and walked up stairs, her hair back in a small pony tail, the two tied pieces still on the side of her head and her head band now wrapped around her wrist. She knocked on Tenchi's door and then walked in when she got no response. 

            There Tenchi was mumbling in his sleep, telling her to go away. She put her hands on her hips and scoffed at him "honestly Tenchi! I be nice and let you sleep extra and this is what I get?!" Tenchi practically fell out of bed, actually he did. Tenchi stared at her "sorry *giggle* sorry just *giggle* joking!" Tenchi looked at her like she was crazy, she had a white T-shirt that had arms with elastics on the end so it made a puff and a bow on the V collar and it had blue flowers all over it, over all she looked nice "you look nice, as a matter of fact I was up all night figuring how to tell 'her'" "oh so you've chosen! "Yes it's….

(A/N: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!)


	5. Questions and Answers

Disclaimer: don't own it

(A/N: OMG I AM SO STUPID, there were a lot of distractions and my computer was being hogged so I never had time and then I just got a new PC and I didn't have the file, well here it is)

Chapter: Questions and Answers

…Ryoko" Maki rushed forward and rapped her arms his neck "I knew you would make the right choice! I'm so proud of you!" Tenchi looked a bit confused for a moment "then why didn't you say so?" She let go and beamed a smile at him "simple, I wanted you to figure it out on your own!" "oh…can I get dressed now?" "wha? oh!" Maki blushed and walked out of the room.

Tenchi walked into the dinning room to see a plate of pancakes on the table "wow you made breakfast?" Maki rolled her eyes and motioned for him to sit down "what do you expect? now sit and eat." Tenchi did as he was told and after breakfast helped her clean up.

9:00

"hey Maki, I thought we could go into town for a while before meeting everybody for lunch at 1:30, what do you think?" Maki just wiped her hands and laughed "you don't mean shopping do you?" "yeah…." "I don't shop, but I'll go anyways." And so they got ready and left.

12:30

Tenchi and Maki had been shopping for a few hours and they were tired, as of the moment they were in a little shop looking at nicknacks. Sakura looked at the glass door and saw a guy wearing black pants and a black kimono like top, he had 2 inch long spiked black hair and red stripes on the side of his face, he looked in the store and his black sun glass slid down his nose a little showing grey eyes

Maki hid behind the sun glasses stand and quickly put on a blue pair, she then rushed over to a stand of home made but very nice sun dresses grabbed one, went over and grabbed a straw hat with purple flowers on it and ran up to the desk "excuse me is there any where I can change?" The short little woman smiled "why yes dear right over there" she pointed to a door that said restrom and maki went to go inside but not before telling tenchi to pay the lady.

Maki came out wearing a tight fitting sun dress that went to just above her knees, it was light blue and had purple flowers on it, her eyes were hidden behind light blue sun glasses and she wore the hat that went quite well with the out fit, she went up to the lady "do you happen to have any shoes or makeup?" The lady shook her head "sorry know but I believe the shop next door has some fancy dresses and shoes I don't know if that is ok, and they have make up too I believe" Maki thanked the woman, grabbed poor Tenchi, who had no idea what was going on, by the wrist and raced next door into the fancy shop, she had Tenchi sit on a bench outside.

Tenchi sat waiting patiently for Maki to return, he heard to foot steps next to him and saw a woman standing there, she looked quite a bit like Maki, if he didn't see her change into the dress he would have thought she was someone else. Maki stood there in the tight dress, hat, and sunglasses, but now she had high heeled open toed white shoes to match the white straw hat, she had on blush, purple lip stick, and a little light blue eye shadow. Maki also had taken the hair ties out of the hair hanging down on the sides and tied them up in a bun with the rest of her hair.

Tenchi stared in aw, Maki giggled at him "did you know they have everything in there? They are also connected to the hair place next door!" Tenchi looked to his left and saw the neon sign that said Hair and Nail Here. Tenchi couldn't stop staring 'is she even the same person? She looks so nice, and look at me! I am wearing black pants and a white T-shirt, we look like people who would ignore each other!' Maki sat down next to him and tapped his jaw, making him shut his mouth.

Suddenly Maki lurched forward, he mouth near his ear, she whispered to him "I'm sorry I have to do this" She smashed her lips against his and kissed him deeply.

(A/N: can you guess why she did that? I promise this time it won't take so long to update!)


	6. Jealousy and Controversy

Disclaimer: Nope, nada, niet, no I do not own tenchi

(A/N: Here it is! Just as I promised! Hope you read, you weep, you smile you cry you die well not really... anyways I will try to update every week by Sunday!)

**Chapter: Jealousy and Controversy **

Maki pulled away after a long 20 second kiss, put a hand over her mouth and giggle like a sophisticated preteen, if that makes any sense. Tenchi just stared at her and her flashed him a look that told him what to do. Soon enough a dopish grin on his face. As the man who had passed them while they were kissing made his way down the street Tenchi relaxed. That is until the man turned around and walked up to the couple and looked down at them judgingly, particularly Maki.

"What is your name?

"

Maki gave him a startled look "Amaya" she pursed her lips and gave him a look that could just as well fit a scolding librarian. "And _yours_?"

"Shinto" he answered "have you seen anyone by the name of Maki? I have...._business_ with her."

"_No,_ now if you will please excuse me I am going to go have dinner with my _Fiancé _come on Taku."

'Why is this man looking for her? I forgot he's...' Tenchi was abruptly jolted from him thoughts as Maki grabbed him by the arms and sped off.

**Thirty Five Minutes Later**

Maki flopped down on a plush couch in a café, bags dropped onto the floor at her sore feet. Tenchi did the same, as the two of them caught there breath Tenchi began to look at her out of the corner of his eye every few minutes.

"Maki was that......."

"Yes, I spotted him out side the store and that is why I dressed like that, it is also why I kissed you I'm really sorry but I had to. You see he knows that I would not really where this stuff, but he is not stupid. We fooled him, by me kissing you we through him off." Maki sighed.

"Then why did he ask your name?" Tenchi look puzzled as he pondered this.

"He always asks, if there is just a hint of hope, or maybe even a chance that they know me, he will ask, that is why I said Taku not Tenchi, he will hunt you down if he knows you are my ally." Her eyes were shadowed by her hat as Tenchi stared at her "I am sorry, I have caught you all up in my mess.

Tenchi opened his mouth to say something and was, once more, cut off, Maki had looked down at her watch and freaked, they didn't have long to get to lunch and it took at least 20 minutes to walk through the crowds of people to get to where there going to lunch.

**Half An Hour Later**

Ryoko tapped her foot, her impatience was getting the best of her. "There late!"

"I must agree with you Ryoko it is not very polite to be late" Aeka sighed.

Washu stared at the two "He's only five minutes late"

"Yeah! You're only worried cause you're afraid Maki might kiss Tenchi and he'll fall in love with him!" Mihoshi's bright smile turned into a horrified gaze and two fiery glares were shot her way.

Almost of que Maki came jogging up the stairs to the deck they all sat at, a few bags and Tenchi in tow. Tenchi sat down across from Aeka and Ryoko, in-between Sasami and Washu, Kyone and Mihoshi sat on either side, separated so that Mihoshi would not anger Kyone as much. He motioned for Maki to sit in-between Aeka and Ryoko. The two exchanged glances. Maki just shrugged.

"Just insurance that you two don't kill each other." There shoulders sagged.

Maki looked out over the white fencing and out from underneath the canopy, she could see the rows of buildings on the other side of the street and look down on the people doing there shopping, going form store to store below them.

Sasami beamed a smile at Maki "Hey Maki! Nice view isn't it? WOW! You look nice! But too uptight, way too uptight for what you seem to like!"

At first Maki looked confused and then she caught on and pulled her has tighter onto her head "I have my reasons for dressing like this...."

"Yeah, to seduce Tenchi....." Aeka made the comment in a slight whisper but Maki heard it and simply shook her head.

They all ordered and ate a good hearty meal, now the group seemed like it consisted of different people, talking, laughing and just getting along. That is until the inevitable came up.

"So Tenchi have you decided yet?" Sasami asked it innocently, she knew that it was about to be asked anyways and it would be better if she would be the one to ask it.

Tenchi just rubbed the back of his head nervously "Actually...." Maki slapped a hand over Ryoko's mouth as she was about to blurt something out "I have chosen......" Another hand covered Aeka's mouth, this one to keep her from screaming "Ryoko" and there it was, a barely noticeable muffle screech came from Aeka as Maki let of Ryoko to keep Aeka quite.

Maki with drew her hand quickly and looked at it "she bit me, she actually bit me, that is something _I_ would do!" Tenchi's eyes widened as Ryoko threw herself at him and as Aeka seemed to boil like a pot of water.

"OH TENCHI! I knew you loved me! I knew you really did! In your face Aeka!"

Tenchi began to turn blue and he coughed loudly letting Ryoko know, once she loosened her grip Tenchi spoke "Ryoko I said I chose you, as in I want to date you....I never said I loved you."

A look appeared upon Aeka's face, a look of evil, hope and jealousy, she pushed her chair back, her mind racing with evil thoughts. "Ryoko you must have tricked him into this you...you witch! I'll..." Maki stepped infront of her.

Serious eyes stared into angry ones as Ryoko's insults and taunting were yelled out into the air "Ryoko quite down" Maki's voice was serious and demanding and Ryoko decided not to take her chances, so she went back to choking Tenchi with hugs and being hugged by the other women. Maki let a low growl come from her throat "if you really love him, which I doubt you do, you will let him be happy, don't be selfish, you'll ruin it all and just make yourself seem like a wicked woman, and you wanna know what face I see now? That of a wicked woman's!" Maki talked in hushed, deep, serious voice.

Aeka's face turned red, she couldn't find the words she wanted and her anger had reached it's peek, so instead she let out a frustrated cry and stomped away. 'God I hope she doesn't screw this up...............'

(A/N: Sorry it is so short but I will be getting a chapter in almost every week so that's 3 or 4 chapters a month! That's a good deal!!! I know this is said _way_ to often so I will say it differently got ideas? Reviews? I know you read it so review it!)


	7. Decisions in the Making

Disclaimer: never did and never will own Tenchi Muyo

(A/N: ok maybe I lied a little.............I am trying to update as often as possible but writers block and work has got me tied up, sry! Hope you like this next chapter!)

**Chapter: Decisions in the Making**

Tenchi, Sasami, Mihoshi, Washu and Kyone drove down the driveway torwards to Masaki home. Tenchi made Ryoko and Aeka take the bus and Maki offered to go with them to make sure they didn't blow anything up. But at that moment Aeka and Ryoko's bickering seemed unimportant, as the car came to a screeching halt it's passengers stared ahead, at the fire trucks and their burning home.

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

Maki sighed at the final silence, Ryoko walked on her right and Aeka was on her left, they had gotten off the bus only minutes before and were starting their way down the Masaki driveway, the women's attention was averted to two fire trucks driving past them, coming from their home. Maki broke out into a run and Ryoko and Aeka followed.

Tenchi looked to his right as Maki ran up to him "What happened?"

"Our house was set on fire, from the roof down, Washu is up there assessing the damage now." Tenchi looked up at the roof where Washu floated on her cushion inspecting the roof and adding the information into her computer.

Maki ran closer to the house and looked up to Washu "What do you think caused it?" She yelled.

"Well it looks as though the roof was blasted" came Washu's reply "nothing a can't fix."

'Oh no...' "Washu can you wait till I take a look to fix it? I am gonna come up."

Ryoko frowned "why would you wanna do that?"

Maki climbed out the hatchway and walked onto the roof, she carefully made her way over to the burnt part of the house. Sure enough there was a large hole with a charcoal black ring around it. Maki kneeled down and touched the black, she could feel the energy coming off of it, _his_ energy. "Shit!"

Washu gave Maki a weird look "could this be the work of the man who attacked you?"

Maki nodded and headed off the roof.

**Four Hours Later**

Everyone sat at the eating, glares were exchanged between Aeka and Ryoko and Mihoshi and Sasami were having a conversation "I am glad Washu fixed the house!"

"Me too!" Sasami agreed "We would all have to go hungry other wise!"

Yosho was the first to start up a new conversation "So Maki, do you have an idea as to who attacked our home?"

'That old man always knows everything..." She thought bitterly. Maki swollowed her food and nodded with her reply "Yes sir, I am pretty sure it was the same man who attacked me before I first came to your home. Tenchi and I happened to see him while in town."

There was an odd silence as everyone stared at her, no one said a word as they finished up dinner.

**Two Weeks Later**

Tenchi knocked on Maki's door "Maki? May I come in?"

"Sure" Came her short reply.

Tenchi opened the door "I-" he looked around her room to find that everything was sparkling clean and Maki was zippering up one of two duffle bags "what are you doing?"

Maki sat on the bed and motioned for him to do the same, he obeyed. "I am Shinto's target, and as long as I am here you all are too. I tried to come up with a better solution but I cant. He doesn't do the whole hostage thing so the only way to keep everyone safe is to just leave..."

"Maki you don't have to run away, we can help you fight him."

"Tenchi this is _my_ fight and I'll fight it, just not yet, I'm not ready. A few days ago he broke into my room and told me I only have a week, he said he trusted me not to runaway like my parents did, and then he said at the end of the week we will fight. I plan on going away and getting stronger, I wont be Maki anymore Tenchi and I don't think I'll be able to see you anymore, at least for a while."

Tenchi sighed "I don't understand? What do you mean you wont be Maki anymore?"

"I wish I could tell you Tenchi I really do."

'Everything seemed so much better.....Maki helped me straighten out my life and figure out who I belong with, now she is leave never to be seen again? None of this makes sense..."

(A/N: Hope you liked it! Will Shinto come early? Can the Masaki family fight him off? Or will they all just die? Who knows! Not me!)


	8. An End to Love, A Beginning to College

Disclaimer: Don't own

(A/N: UPDATE YAY! I have gotten severe writers block, well kinda, first it was that I had a bunch of other stories to write and update, and then I got writers block. Finally an idea came to me and here it is! Oh yeah and I apologize for the sudden ending, I just got stuck and was tired of the idea-that tells you what's to come, something new! )

**Chapter: An End to Love, A Beginning to College**

With a '_click_' the suitcase closed and Tenchi sat on the bed beside it, reflecting on the past six months, focusing on the first one. The mysterious girl, who went by the name of Maki, had left just as suddenly as she had shown up, leaving behind a world turned upside down. She had understood him, and helped him sort certain things out, she had become close friends with him and several of the other members of the household, some he did not expect. She had fixed things, but when she left everything fell apart.

Ryoko and Aeka still fought over certain things, but in a more sisterly way, Aeka had excepted Tenchi's feelings after a talk with Maki and when the feelings between Tenchi and Ryoko began to fade she helped Ryoko out.

But Maki didn't just vanish into thin air, she had a PO box and wrote to them every once in a while, as they did to her. Her box had changed twice since she first wrote but she never lost touch, she even sometimes called from a phone booth or a cello phone is she was able to borrow one.

As that thought entered his mind he stared at the phone, willing it to ring, he needed someone to talk to. After a few minutes he gave up and went to get changed, he was leaving for college tomorrow. A decision that devastated the girls in the house, and one that received no response from Maki, when he had first talked to her about Tenchi expected her opinion and questions but she left him hanging.

'_RING'_ Tenchi jumped at the sound of the phone, and rushed over to pick it up "Moshi Moshi!"

"HEY TENCHI!" He did not recognize her voice, since it had been two weeks since he had heard from her and many more before that. "Hey Chi? You there?"

The nickname clued him in "Maki? Hi!" 'How does she do that?' She always seemed to call when he really needed her. He chucked at the nickname though, it had started when she had begun writing letters, she made all sorts of shortcuts, but now she called him that all the time.

"So you're going off to college tomorrow, aren't you? In Tokyo right?"

"Yeah."

"Where are you staying while you're there? Got an apartment?"

"No, not yet, but for a while I'll be living in a hotel. It has a few permanent tenants and is kind of pricy but the rooms are more like apartments. Once I get a job I'll find a place and pay the rent, for now my Dad is." Tenchi sighed, he hated borrowing money.

"Sounds fun, kind of like what I'm doing. So what Hotel are you staying at?"

"Tokoro no Yume, Place of Dreams." Tenchi waited for her to say something but received not even a breath "You there?"

"Yeah, yeah, so are you excited?" She asked half heartedly.

"I guess, it's going to be hard being away from the girls, and last time I lived away from home they followed me, it was a disaster." He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment as he reminisced.

There was a knock and Ryoko stepped into the room "I came to say good night."

"Hey is that Ryoko? Put her on!" Tenchi got a confused look and handed the phone to Ryoko.

"Hello?" She asked confusedly.

"Hey Ryoko it's Maki, just wondering how things are going for you?"

"Fine, why are you asking me this?"

"Because."

"Hmf."

"Good bye Ryoko." Maki smiled.

"Bye."

"Alright well I have to get up early Maki so bye."

"Bye Tenchi."

Within seconds the dial tone echoed in his ear and Tenchi did as he intended to do, slept.

**Noon the next day**

A woman with long teal hair, up in a high pony tail, with bangs that made a small heart shape in the middle. Her golden eyes didn't seem to fit her as she looked down at the mail in her hands. She wore a black skirt and a dark blue floral 3/4 sleeve shirt that hung off the elbows. Her high heeled black shoes clicked at the stepped into the small lobby.

The slightly older boy at the desk smiled at her "Morning Min, you still have your sunglasses on."

Her eyes appeared to be an odd green behind her blue sunglasses as she looked at the man, she shrugged "I'll take them off when I get to my room, any messages?"

The door came shut with a dingle from a bell above it, and another boy walked up beside her, he turned to her and smile "you stay here?"

Tenchi looked at the girl and watched as her eyes went wide, then she seemed gain control of her self and held out a hand "practically live here, names Min Koto, yours?"

"Tenchi Masaki."

"No messages Min." she nodded and began to walk off, Tenchi got his rooms key and went up the same stairs.

As he walked down the hall he noticed the woman go into a room 2 doors down on the opposite side of the hall way, the corner room. Looking down he noticed a white envelope on the ground, picking it up he noticed the address, it was a PO box number and it seemed familiar, passing off the thought he made a mental note to give the letter back to Min.

(A/N: WADDYA THINK?)


	9. Exception adn Deception

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo

(A/N: I did it again didn't I? I do that alot...I've been writing a lot on my fictionpress account and just forgot all about this story! I hate it when people do that and here I am going it sigh well here is an update!)

**Chapter: Exception and Deception**

Tenchi sighed and put the news paper down. Nothing, he couldn't find any affordable apartments at all and it was frustrating him. Tenchi reached over and grabbed an apple from his lunch, taking a bite out of it 'I am having the worst luck!'

Suddenly someone caught his eye "Miss Koto!" He yelled at the girl walking on the path a few yards away. She looked at him started and he was surprised at how much younger she looked as to when he first met her, a few weeks ago. She wore jean pants and a light blue shirt with only one, long, sleeve.

She walked over to him "Hello Tenchi. Please call me min." She took a seat beside him.

"Ok then Min. I didn't know you went to school here."

"I take two classes a day in the after noon."

"Sounds better then a full day of school." 'Why do I feel so at ease around here?'

"It is, but I also have to work to pay for my room."

Tenchi opened his mouth to say something but two of his friends came walking over, Kyoto and Saske. "Hey Tenchi, who's this your new girlfriend?" Saske laughed.

"N-no." Tench laughed, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Great! That means she's free to date me!" Kyoto laughed.

Min smiled innocently "I'd rather date a worm then you. They are not as slimy."

"Ooooooooohhhhhhhhh" Kyoto smirked.

"Hahaha, you've got quite a mouth."

"Why thank you!"

"Where did you find this one Tenchi?"

"S-she lives in the same hotel as I do."

"Ooooh." Kyoto hinted.

"What are you a spaghetti O?" The boys laughed at her remark and she feigned innocence.

Three weeks later

Min had been hanging out with Tenchi and his friends for quite a while and all three of them got along well. Tenchi was surprised at how as ease he felt around her. Ryoko and the girls had come to visit a couple of times too but Min hadn't been around and Tenchi felt disappointed, they would have gotten along well.

At the moment Tenchi had to deal with other problems though "Aeka and going to throw a fit if she finds out you are here..." Tenchi said sadly.

Ryoko smiled "I know, but I _had_ to see you Tenchi." She rapped her arms around his neck and he sighed.

"Wait here ok? I am going to go check my messages, I was expecting a call about some school work."

"Ok hurry back." Ryoko watched as Tenchi quickly exited the room.

After a few minutes she got board and snuck out of the room, just as she did so she nearly bumped into a woman in the hall.

Min's eyes went wide and she took a step back, pulling the sunglass from the top of her head over her eyes. "Sorry" she squeaked out and hurried into her room. When she opened the door she was greeted by Ryoko sitting on her bed with mischievous grin on her face.

"Hello _Min._" Ryoko's smile grew.

Min looked back down the hall then shut the door "Hello Ryoko."

Tenchi was surprised to find that Ryoko had vanished, with nothing but a small post it saying 'Home.'But he was relieved and started to work on the homework one of his class mates had left him a message about.

After a couple of minutes his mind began to wander torwards all of the girls, and then, Maki. Guilt over whelmed him when he though about how long it had been since he had written her and it bothered him that she hadn't called in over a month.

Tenchi grabbed a piece of paper and a envelope and began to write his letter. After wards he grabbed the envelope from one of Maki's former letters and began to write down her mailing address when shock suddenly over came him.

He opened another drawer and pulled out a letter he had long forgotten he had and stared at the familiar numbers in the center of the envelope. 'It can't be...'

(A/N: Not that great of a writing piece and again, I am rushing things but my desire to write in this fic and died but I refuse to give up. My writing style was very bad in the beginning there but I think it got better more torwards the end...forgive the awfulness of my writing.)


End file.
